


Figure it Out

by phantisma



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When jumper trouble lands John Sheppard and his team on a planet Ronon is familiar with, John decides to have a little fun with Rodney...but what starts out as fun turns fairly serious, fairly quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figure it Out

“On what planet—“ Rodney shook his head. “In what universe would this be okay?”

“Rodney—“

He held up a finger and John rolled his eyes. “Rodney, let’s be reasonable.”

“Reasonable?” Rodney’s voice squeaked in a wholly undignified manner, but he chose to ignore that and concentrate on the bigger issue. For that matter, concentrate on the leather dangling from John’s hand.

“Reasonable.” John said, with that aggravating tone, placating and condescending all at once. “I can’t wear it. They already see me as the leader.”

John was coming toward him again. Rodney moved so that the table was between them. “I can’t put it on Ronon, he’s waiting by the jumper to see if Teyla got through.”

He put the leather collar on the table with a clunking sound, the heavy metal of the ring and buckle striking the wood. Rodney swallowed heavily, his eyes caught on the collar.

Collar.

He decided on a different tactic. “You know how I am about bondage.”

John’s eyebrow lifted and Rodney groaned. “Not what I meant.” John’s other eyebrow lifted and he was around the table. Rodney back pedaled until he was against the wall, John crowding into his space.

“Oh, I know what you meant.” John said, his voice dropping as he leaned in like he was going to kiss Rodney. “I know exactly what you meant.”

Rodney licked his lips. This was getting way, way out of control. “I mean…” He shook his head. John was too close and he couldn’t think. He wasn’t sure any more what he meant. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe, but before he could mount another argument, he felt it…cold and heavy as John pressed it to his throat.

The buckle made an odd sound and John pulled it tight. Rodney gasped, his finger rising to run along the edge until John slapped his hand away. “Stop it.” John slapped him again when he reached for it.

“Ow.” Rodney was lightheaded, dizzy. “Does it have to be so tight?” His voice was barely a whisper and he was leaning against John’s shoulder before he realized it.

“It has to be convincing.” John said in his ear.

Too close.

“Is it hot in here?” Rodney was sweating.

“Here, put these on.” John handed him a pair of skimpy shorts. “That should cool you off.”

He was backing away while Rodney held the thin, flimsy fabric in his hands. “What?” Rodney held them up, then looked at John again. “You can’t be serious.”

Suddenly John was back in his face. “Look, Rodney, this is how these people live, and if we want to get by here while we wait for Elizabeth to realize something went wrong and start looking for us, we have to fit in. If that means you wear the collar and the damn shorts then that’s what we do. Understand?”

Rodney swallowed and nodded, his face—and other body parts—flushing. “Right. I’ll just…put them on.”

“Good. I’ll be outside.”

 

John was smirking as he emerged from the hut. Ronon looked at him with a glint in his eye. “Did you convince him?”

“He’s putting them on.”

“Nice.”

“You’re sure Teyla got the message?”

Ronon nodded. “She’ll wait for our signal.”

“Good.” John looked back over his shoulder, then slapped Ronon’s shoulder. “He’s coming out. Get lost.”

Ronon waggled his eyebrows and sprinted away. He wouldn’t be far, just enough to keep an eye on them without making Rodney feel even more self conscious.

It wasn’t like John was looking to break the brilliant scientist. Just bring him down a few pegs. Rodney cleared his throat and John turned, suppressing the laugh and faking a cough.

“Go on. Get it all out of your system.” Rodney said, holding out his hands and turning. His skin was pale, but he was in better shape than the standard uniforms made him look, and while he was softer than John or Ronon or Teyla around the middle, John found himself appreciating the line that went from the D-ring on the collar to the waist of his shorts, which fit tight enough to show that Dr. Rodney McKay’s biggest asset might not be his brain after all.

John cleared his throat and shook his head. “You look good. You ready?”

“Would it matter if I said no?”

“Not really.”

“Can we just get this over with?”

John nodded and pulled out the last shot for Rodney’s ego. The leather dangled from his hand, three feet or so with a latch that would fasten to the ring.

“A leash? What are you afraid I’m going to run away?” Rodney asked.

John ignored him and snapped the leash on. “Okay, let’s go.”

Rodney was dragging his feet, following slowly as John led him toward the heart of the little village. Ronon knew enough about the people to let them pass themselves off as visitors from a village a day’s walk south…and with a little creative thievery, they’d managed to deck Rodney out to play the role of John’s submissive slave.

One night, that was all he really needed.

“You seem to be having a little trouble with your boy,” a voice said as John stopped to tug on the leash just outside the village square.

“He gets obstinate when he’s tired.” John said. The man tugged on a leash of his own and a young woman stumbled forward.

“You need a firm hand, teach them manners.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You up from Samion?”

“Yes sir, heading out to Canion.”

The man frowned at him, then squinted up at the sky. “Ought to spend the night here, storm’s coming in. Dinner’s up shortly in the square. I’d watch your boy though. Amick and Dorla both would like him. Might finch him right out of your hands if you aren’t careful.”

“Wouldn’t want that.” John said dryly, looking to see Rodney staring at him open mouthed. “Thank you kindly.”

The whole town ate dinner together from what Ronon had told him. They rounded a corner to find the town square set with tables and people milling about, some dressed like Rodney, others dressed more like John.

“Well, this looks like fun.”

“For you.” Rodney said, sighing as John dragged him forward.

 

 

The problem wasn’t the collar or the leash or even the damn shorts. It wasn’t even the looks he got when he tried to sit at the table beside John, or the way John looked at him as he slid to his knees on the ground beside him.

The problem was that in those shorts there was no way to hide exactly what the whole thing was doing to him.

There was no glib come back to hide behind. No computer to strategically hide behind.

It wasn’t that he wanted this. Or even that he wanted John.

Except for how he did.

John kept a tight grip on the leash, kept Rodney’s head close to his thigh. Rodney kept his hands in his lap. Not that they did much to hide his current condition and if John only looked down at the right moment…Rodney had never wanted a smaller cock or bigger hands more in his life.

Beside him, a man in similar condition rose up on his knees to wipe his master’s face. John was talking to the man…the master man…Rodney shook his head. It couldn’t hurt to take a lesson…when in Rome and all that.

Only this wasn’t Rome.

Rodney rose up on his knees, lifting John’s napkin and raising it to his lips. John pulled back and looked at him, his eyes meeting Rodney’s briefly, then he nodded. “Okay.”

Rodney wasn’t sure if it was permission, or a question, but he wiped the other side of John’s mouth, then reached for his goblet of water, lifting it up and holding it the way other collared people were doing.

John’s mouth twitched, but he put his lips on the rim and let Rodney tip the glass for him.

Rodney set the glass down and settled back to his place on the ground beside John. His cock ached. He took a deep breath, his eyes scanning the other tables. This wasn’t so bad. He could handle this.

Then his eyes caught on movement in the shadows. He tracked it. Ronon. His breath caught, and he grabbed John’s leg. Ronon wasn’t alone. He was hunting.

“Wraith.” Rodney whispered.

Suddenly John’s radio, secreted in the pocket of his stolen pants came to life. “Sheppard, play time’s over, we’ve got company.”

A dart flew over head and people were screaming, running. John’s chair tipped over backward and he dragged Rodney to his feet, pointing. They took off running with the others, avoiding the beams of light as darts screamed through the village culling anyone they could catch.

John yanked on the leash to pull Rodney clear and they fell in a heap, rolling away into the brush along the tree line. They were both panting as Rodney landed on top, his cock pressing into John’s leg.

“Um…Rodney…”

Rodney’s face was red as he scrambled back, away, his hands covering himself as he got to his feet. John followed, reaching for him, but Rodney pulled away.

“Just—don’t.” Rodney turned toward the tree, hiding his erection against the bark. Ronon skidded to a stop beside them. “Teyla’s here with a cloaked jumper.”

John nodded, his eyes dark as Rodney looked over his shoulder. “Take point.”

Ronon nodded and moved away. John took off his stolen jacket and handed it to Rodney. “Here. Cover up.”

Rodney took the offered garment and slipped it on. It didn’t cover much, but the long lines let him pretend. “Thanks.”

“You okay?” John looked genuinely concerned.

Rodney didn’t know how to answer the question. “This probably isn’t the place—“

John seemed to understand. “Okay, let’s get out of here.”

 

 

The ride back to Atlantis was a quiet one. The culling had been brutal and they hadn’t helped much. Rodney disappeared quickly after landing.

John wasn’t sure he should follow, but a few hours later he was standing outside Rodney’s door. He knocked before he could change his mind. He wasn’t sure what had happened back there. Wasn’t even sure he wanted to know.

But it was his fault. That much he was sure of.

The door opened and Rodney stood there in boxers and a t-shirt, blinking at John. “What do you want?”

“I came to make sure you were okay.” John said, pulling a hand through his hair. “Back there…I…you seemed to—“

Rodney closed his eyes. “I’m not going to have this conversation with you in the hallway.” He stepped aside and John figured that was as much of an invitation as he was going to get, so he pushed past him.

“I’m really sorry.” John said, turning to find Rodney right behind him. “I didn’t mean to—“ Except that he had.

“Yes, you did.” Rodney said.

“Okay. Maybe I did.” John followed as Rodney went to the couch against the far wall. “But, I wasn’t going to do anything…I just…wanted to see how far you’d let me take it.”

“Pretty damn far.” Rodney said quietly, his back to John.

“I could tell.”

Rodney took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I don’t expect you to understand.”

“You never do.” John didn’t mean for that to sound so cold. “Rodney.” He shook his head. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything.” Rodney said, turning around finally. He bit his lip for a moment, then seemed to make a decision. “Here goes nothing.”

He crossed the distance between them quickly, his lips locking onto John’s. It was awkward. Too hard, and both of them way too stiff. John stepped back, wiping at his mouth.

Rodney looked crushed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have—I don’t know what I was thinking.”

John shook his head. “Rodney.”

“No, really. I’m sorry.”

“Rodney.”

“I’ve never been good at this and never with…you know…a guy. Not one like you anyway…and—“

“Rodney.” John’s voice rose a little, stopping the stream of rambling. “Loosen up.”

Rodney blinked at him.

“Your lips, I mean. Relax.” He stepped in, his thumb pressing on Rodney’s chin until his lips opened. “Easy.” He leaned in and kissed over Rodney’s open lips, soft and gentle before he let his tongue slip across and his mouth closed over Rodney’s. His hands rose up to cradle Rodney’s head, deepening the kiss, tilting his head to take more of him.

When he finally stepped back, Rodney’s eyes were closed, his lips open and searching for more.

“I…ah.” John inhaled. This wasn’t what he’d expected. But then again, neither was Rodney McKay. “You okay?”

Rodney nodded absently, then shook his head, rubbing his hands over his face. “I have no idea.”

John nodded because really, neither did he. “We’ll figure it. We always do.”


End file.
